Tell Me More With Those Cruel Hands
by Kura-Tokiwa69
Summary: Their paths lined with death, hands stained with blood. Their intersected fates may have brought them together in the strangest ways but sometimes it's never enough. Assassins AU, sort of. Smut in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Some say the colour of his hair was actually stains from the blood of those he felled. Others say he sold his soul to the devil, resulting in those heterochromatic hues.

Akashi Seijuurou only laughed when he heard those rumours, twirling the small blade in his hand as he stepped out of the room. The door softly clicked shut behind him, leaving no sign of the carnage that had just transpired. Akashi indeed had left a trail of bodies in his wake but what choice did he have? It was a life he had been living since he was a child, and he had grown far too fond of the thrill that came with spilt blood and torn flesh.

Truly a monster.

The deafening sound of a gunshot broke the peaceful silence and Akashi had barely flinched at the minor graze on his arm from the bullet. _Ah, he's here._

"I knew it was Akashi-cchi from those lacerations on the body~ But stop taking my kills, it's rude!" The blond hair stood out in stark contrast to his all-black outfit and when Kise stepped forward with gun still in hand, Akashi only turned around to face him as relaxed as ever in his usual suit and tie.

"Perhaps you should have been faster then. Don't blame me for your tardiness." He offered a cold smile, yet his eyes showed a glint of familiarity and excitement that rarely ever made itself known.

They weren't rivals, per se, but they had first encountered each other by chance at a fancy party, followed by a second meeting in front of a dead man – their target – in that very same party. Since then, like a tangled red string (dyed with bright crimson blood) of fate, they continued to chance upon each other, learning about one another not through conversation but by the dead they leave behind.

Meticulous yet brutally cruel, Kise deduced when he entered his target's room, only to find the body laid out neatly on the bed with signs of a slow painful death, blood splattered everywhere except on the expensive-looking Persian rug in the middle of the room. Akashi had later reasoned that it would be a waste to stain such an exquisite carpet.

Akashi was only mildly impressed by the technique Kise used to gut his target, though more impressed with the fact that he had managed to get to Akashi's target before him, despite it only occurring on a few occasions. Equally cruel and skilled. How interesting. Each of Kise's kills were unique from the last one, and it almost seemed like he was trying out something new each time.

Each body left being became more of a show for each other than anything else, to exhibit their skills and subconsciously revealing a snippet of themselves.

"Getting rid of you would make life so much easier-ssu." With a few strides, Kise stood right in front of Akashi, the cold barrel of his gun pressed against his throat. Not that he had any advantage over the shorter assassin who held a serrated knife against his abdomen and knowing Akashi's level of skill, he could easily stab a weak point and kill him faster than he could pull the trigger.

"It would. But you know you can't." Just as Akashi finished his sentence, he felt himself being shoved against the wall with no reservations, a pair of lips eagerly pressed against his own while their free hands liberally mapped out each other's bodies, both unwilling to let go of their respective weapons. The scent of blood they carried only intensified their hunger, but fervent kisses and heated touches were still unable to satisfy their voracious appetite.

This was becoming a strange tradition of theirs, making out whenever they crossed paths. They were just satisfying their physical needs, nothing more, nothing less. Then again, with the way things were going, the tension only continued to build between them.

A sharp nip to Kise's lower lip brought him out of his hazy thoughts, golden hues watching as Akashi smeared the blood to his cheek, lips curling into a smile as they brushed over the shell of his ear. "I'm afraid we'll have to cut short our session. The police are here."

Kise let out a little growl at the interruption of the sirens, his hard-on straining uncomfortably in his leather pants. With great reluctance, he shifted his weight of Akashi and lowered his gun. It always ended up with a disruption midway and that day was no better.

"Till we meet again… Oh and don't forget to patch that up. We don't want a scar to form on that pretty skin, do we?" With a smirk and a wave, Akashi leaped out of the window with the grace of a feline, disappearing into the shadows of the night.

It was only when Akashi mentioned, that Kise realised the tear on his clothes where the blade had nicked him, a trickle of blood from the wound on his hip. _What a sneak, Akashi-cchi~_

Neither would admit the morbid attraction they felt for each other, but perhaps their cruel twisted fates would one day give them a chance for something more.

* * *

More KiAka _(:3_/ Maybe I'll do up the smut scene if I'm in the mood lmfao.


	2. Chapter 2

Kise hummed with the slow tune that played in the background of the bar, the glass of whiskey in front of him ignored as he chose to watch the drunken fools partying at the table across the room. This wasn't quite his usual hangout, not that he had one, but out of curiosity, he decided to explore the area for a bit after his last hit.

It was beginning to be quite a bore recently, without Akashi stealing his prey or at least interrupting him. In fact, he hadn't seen the redhead in a while, probably at least month. Not that he kept count.

 _Maybe he's dead._ Kise quietly wondered, tapping the rim of his glass while he stared down at the liquid. Those in their line of work never lived long anyway, though he'd like to think Akashi would be an exception. Even the best will fall, they said. _But Akashi-cchi's different. He—_

"Oh my, what a surprise to see you here." Kise lifted his head to meet crimson-gold hues, fingers halted in mid-air for just an instant before he composed himself.

"Akashi-cchi~ Are you sure it was just a coincidence? Or did you stalk me-ssu." His tone took on a teasing note as he propped up his chin upon interlaced fingers to take in the sight before him. The dim overhead lights only served to accentuate Akashi's features, casting his hair in a dark maroon and narrowed eyes only seemed to glow even more. Almost like a cat, Kise thought. He was still in his usual getup, though less formal without the tie and the top two buttons undone.

If Akashi had noticed his blatant staring, he didn't mention it and instead, moved to sit opposite of Kise. "We've never encountered each other like this before." He casually mentioned, leaning in closer to Kise with the slightest hint of a smirk.

"Maybe someone's about to die here." Kise likened Akashi to that of a harbinger of death, considering how their meetings always began with someone's death. He wouldn't go so far as to call himself one even with his own impressive number of kills he racked up but he decided it suited the redhead better along with the rumours.

Akashi gave a look of mock hurt along with a sigh. "Such accusations. I'm only here to unwind… But since you're here, shall we finish where we left off?" He held back a laugh when Kise eagerly nodded. How long had he waited for this day to come? Swiping the forgotten glass of whiskey, Akashi downed it in one mouthful before standing up.

With barely a second to spare, Kise got on his feet and pulled Akashi to the back of the bar, practically darting up (with as much grace as he possibly could) the long flight of stairs to the room he rented. This time, it was Kise himself being heaved against the thin wall of the room, hearing the door being kicked shut as Akashi kissed him with the intensity of both their suppressed desires combined. Unwilling to be outmatched, Kise tilted his head to glide his tongue over soft lips, pushing past them to deepen the kiss.

His hands slinked round Akashi's waist, taking a few steps forward to nudge him onto the bed where they wasted no time in getting rid of their clothes, practically ripping them off and scattering them over the floor. Their hands mapped out the contours of each other's bodies, feeling every scar scattered over bare skin. Every touch and caress burned like fire and it was insanely addictive.

"Akashi-cchi…" came the quiet whisper when they finally parted, leaving barely an inch between them as their breaths mingled. "This—"

"Less talk, more sex." Who knew how long that moment would last? Akashi slowly and sensually ground his hips against Kise's to further shut him up, a smirk playing across his features when he managed to elicit a moan from the blond. He continued on by flipping their positions over such that Akashi triumphantly sat on top of Kise's hips, fingers trailing down the expanse of his chest. If Kise wanted dominance, he was going to have to fight for it.

Such a move made Kise's heart race, the thrill of a challenge surging through his vein as he promptly retaliated with a sly smile and a firm grip on Akashi's waist. It felt as though the temperature suddenly rose several degrees in the room, their heated gazes unwavering and unnerving. Kise abruptly sat up to sink his teeth into the side of a pale neck, growling lowly when he felt fingers digging painfully into his forearms.

His tongue traced over Akashi's pulse point, feeling the quick thrum coursing just under his skin. After always taking lives, watching as their bodies drop cold and lifeless, having someone warm—someone _alive—_ in his arms felt almost comforting and he could tell Akashi felt the same from the soft sigh that came out as a hushed breath.

However, sentimentality was not something to be revealed between people such as them and all they could do was mask it with their lustful desires.

Akashi grabbed a fistful of silky golden hair, harshly tugging to pull his head back and paying no heed to the angry hiss that followed. He only winced when his action made Kise bite even harder, and it felt as though he had ripped a piece of flesh from his neck when he pulled.

"Don't do that." Kise's narrowed eyes glinted under the flickering bulb, tongue peeking out to sweep over his bared teeth, tasting a hint of blood.

Akashi only scoffed and loosened his hold. "Clearly your body says otherwise." The twitch of Kise's length had not gone unnoticed, especially when it was pressed against his own. "You're taking too long, Ryouta. We're here to fuck, not make sweet gentle love."

With a click of his tongue and a sharp huff of breath, Kise reached over to grope for the bottle of lube in his bag. Once retrieved, he generously poured the contents over his fingers and pressed two against Akashi's entrance, pushing in without any warning. He slid his fingers in deeper, twisting them before drawing back out. The moan that Akashi let out was satisfying but the sound that he made when Kise thrusted his fingers back in— a cross between a cry and a growl— turned him on even more.

Akashi tilted his head forward to graze his tongue over the shell of Kise's ear, catching his earlobe between his teeth and nipped at it lightly. His breaths came even and steady, with only the slightest hitch when Kise's digits managed to brush against a sensitive spot.

Withdrawing his fingers, Kise shifted his attention to their neglected members, pumping them slowly as he watched beads of precum form at the tip. Flipping Akashi over to press him down against the mattress, he raised his head, only to be momentarily stunned by the sight beneath him.

Hues of rosy red tinted Akashi's cheeks, heterochromatic hues glistening like precious gems. Here was one of the best assassins he knew, laid out bare and somewhat vulnerable for his taking. What were the odds? He'd always knew Akashi was good-looking but this, this was on a completely different level.

A frown marred Akashi's features as Kise continued to stare at him with an expression he could only decipher as smugness. "Oh? You think just because you're fucking me, you have the upper hand?" A hand shot out to wrap lithe fingers round Kise's throat, squeezing lightly and pulling him closer. "You'll get burned if you keep overestimating yourself." He purred, lips curling in amusement when Kise gasped, responding to his words with a feral grin. It looked like taunting worked fairly easily on him.

Kise couldn't be bothered with being patient anymore, taking his own member slick with precum and thrusted into Akashi, feeling the tightness enveloping and squeezing down on him.

The sight of Akashi biting down on his lower lip to muffle his sounds looked absolutely delectable and the indents they left only made him want to lean in and ravish those lips. His attention was directed however, to a faint scar over his collarbone and he immediately leaned over to lightly suck at the sensitive skin, deciding to leave marks of his own.

Akashi tensed under him as he released his grasp from Kise's neck to grip at the sheets, rocking his hips to Kise's rhythm. His toes curled at the sensation of cold hands running down his chest, a finger circling round a pert nipple before twisting it. He could feel the simmering heat pooling in the depths of his stomach, coiling tighter with every hit against his prostrate.

Kise drove deeper, shifting his hold from under Akashi's knees to his thighs as he rammed harder into him. The bed creaked steadily under them and he briefly wondered in amusement if they could actually break it with how hard they were going. The quietly uttered whimpers from the redhead were a constant reminder of how strange it seemed for Akashi to be comfortable enough to let Kise take the lead, but he supposed their unconventional meetings over the past year was adequate to build some sort of trust between them.

Akashi had his hands clawing down his back, neatly trimmed nails leaving angry red lines in their wake before resting at the dip of his spine. With his head thrown back against the mattress and back arched towards Kise, his lips parted ever so slightly to let out a breathy sigh. "Ryouta…"

Loud grunts and moans filled the small room as they approached their climax, Kise's thrusts growing more erratic by the second and the sharp stinging on his back became just a dull throb, even with Akashi hoisting himself up to sling his arms around taut shoulders as leverage for his fingers to dig into Kise's shoulder blades, Akashi's neglected length rubbing against the other's abdomen for stimulation. It really shouldn't be a surprise when Akashi purposely whispered the lewdest moans he could conjure.

It was barely a few minutes after that Kise came with a staggered huff, feeling a shudder run down his body when Akashi moaned from the sensation of being filled, bucking his hips as he came as well in hot spurts over their stomachs. The heat of their orgasms slowly melted away, leaving only the rawest of emotions displayed for just a split second.

The room echoed with their pants, air stale with the scent of sweat and sex. Kise slowly eased himself out and flopped ungraciously beside Akashi who kept his half-lidded gaze upon him, expression returning to their usual unreadable look once more.

His hand made its way towards Akashi's own, and he was glad that he hadn't pulled away immediately. The pads of his fingers gently smoothed over delicate yet calloused hands, inspecting them in fascination. For someone who made everything seem so easy, it was clear that Akashi had trained hard and pushed himself to the limit. The same could not be said for Kise himself; his mentor's constant droning about his talent made him complacent in a sense and the amount of training he put in would be impossible to match up to Akashi's.

"You can be surprisingly gentle, Ryouta." Akashi softly murmured as he pulled away from Kise's touch, getting up to find his strewn clothes and get cleaned up.

Kise found himself unable to tear himself away from Akashi, despite knowing their circumstances. They served different masters— despite not having much loyalty for them—, each of whom could easily turn them against each other with a single word if they pleased. Even without them, their memories together would only become a burden. There was too much risk in trying to be together, either physically or emotionally… Or both.

Quickly grabbing Akashi's wrist, he tugged him back to bed. "Akashi-cchi… Don't…"

"You know we shouldn't."

"I don't care."

The faint smile that graced Akashi's features remained, though he made no move to return back to the false comforts of the old worn bed. "Such recklessness will get you killed one day."

"Then I'll drag you down with me. Down to the pits of hell."

"Not if I get to tear you apart first, dear Ryouta."

With another sharp jerk from Kise, Akashi willingly let himself fall atop of him, their lips tenderly meeting once more, sealed with their distorted promises to each other.

* * *

This took me so long to write orz I got really tired at the end of the smut bit... I haven't written smut in fics for quite a long time so hopefully this turned out okay because this was embarrassingly awkward to write LOL. I hope you enjoyed it anyway~


End file.
